


Death Note Flash-fics and Drabbles: A Collection of Half-Formed Ideas

by exAm



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exAm/pseuds/exAm
Summary: Anything I write for Death Note that's not a full fic or that maybe should have been a full fic but is never going to be.Starting with some Ryuk/Light.Then Light/fem!LSo far everything is non-explicit...





	1. Chapter 1

Light lightly punched Ryuk in the side of his giant ribcage from sheer annoyance. Moving only slightly from his position seated cross-legged next to the death god upon the cozy floor cushions they’d set up in front of his Nintendo 64 to do so.  
  


Ryuk had been trying to distract him during the sudden death round of their tie during Mario Golf after they’d reached an 18 hole tie. Ryuk had taken out his Death Note to draw a picture of his avatar, Wario, beating Light’s avatar, Mario, about the head with a golf club while Bowser, Peach and Yoshi clapped and hooted appreciatively in the background.  
  


Light handily finished his shot at the tie-breaker hole three under par. Which was  _pretty_  good considering the little ghost character Boo was in the corner of the screen flickering around in and indicating some sort of unnatural wind speed. Still, Ryuk chuckled because he was in his element here. He’d played this game nearly every day in the countless hours Light spent at his insufferably boring job.  
  


Ryuk’s normal stroke count on this hole was always on par.  
  


Ryuk set up the final put up successfully as usual, “YES! Hahaha! Who is grand champion of Mario Golf? WARIO IS! Okay? Wario. So, give up those bunny apples you’ve been protecting, Light-o.”  
  


Light coughed into his closed fist in masked annoyance but passed Ryuk the china plate his mother had brought up of 6 absolutely precious-looking apple slices with bunny ears made from skin and little indentions for eyes; facing each other in a pow-wow on a paper doily. Ryuk picked up the delicate plate and looked ready to dump them all into his open mouth at once, including the lacy bit of paper underneath.  
  


“Hey!” Light snatched the dessert plate back, “I said the winner gets this. You cheated by distracting me so you should only get half.”  
  


Ryuk took the few Apple slices that were his to enjoy and looked at Light with eyes glowing eerily while he bit the head off of his first victim, “Alright you pick the next game.” He offered while crunching the snack loudly. Did cutting them up into shapes like that somehow make them more delicious? These were freaking incredible. He wanted all the rest but Light had a point about fairness, he supposed.  
  


“Mariokart next then. You can’t ever beat me at that. I grew up playing it.”  
  


Ryuk nodded with a grating laugh. He supposed losers got to chose the next game in the case the winner had kind of cheated? He was entirely used to strange rules. Anyhow, yeah, it might be true he’d never beaten Light at Mariokart before. But when Sachiko’s apple-bunnies were on the line this meant war.  
  


Light switched the cartridges. This time he chose Toad for maneuverability. While Ryuk chose Bowser because he liked how steady the character could take turns on his big wheeled go-cart.  
  


Two rounds passed swiftly. Ryuk surprised Light by placing first in the second go-round the track.

Again they were tied. A third race would break it, and they were almost neck and neck now. Ryuk glanced over to Light whose brow had furrowed into a sort of aggravated and deep concentration to keep his small lead on Ryuk as he knocked than encroaching Luigi NPC off the rainbow track without hesitation and sucked in a breath when Ryuk’s vehicle started to gain on his own.  
  


“Ryuk, do not dare pass me; I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it! I’ll have to summon you back in a demon circle using the Mario Golf and Apples you love just so I can do it again!”  
  


Ryuk glanced away from his screen and to Light who was speaking with such passion but who had never taken his eyes off his avatar. Did he even know what he was saying? “Woah… shouldn’t talk ‘bout summoning demons in jest Light they’re as real as I am. You could accidentally summon Ose all wrong. He’d turn ya into a lamp or a…” He trained his eyes back on the screen, “WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?”  
  


It was too late. The missile shell traps were too well placed. He’d dodged the first shell as it hurtled towards Bowser but the second shell was coming for him as if it had anticipated his path. His avatar flew in a disgraceful summersault into the starry void outside of Rainbow Roan. Soon the horns that indicated Light had placed first followed sounded.  
  


Ryuk scowled as a Koopa fished his cart out of the sky and he brought an embarrassed Bowser trailing in 9th place to the finish line.  
  


Light wiped away a couple tears of mirth. “Knew you wouldn’t pass up a good chance to warn me about the dangers of the afterworld.” He munched his apple bunny almost daintily, “Doomed to eat my dust, reaper.”  
  


Ryuk jaw dropped, he’d been utterly trounced. This human was unbelievable. Well, he’d kick his ass next time and he wouldn’t be falling for that ploy again.  
  


“You want to try playing this one with me next?” Light was showing Ryuk a cartridge of a Final Fantasy game where they could play together to beat bosses.  
  


“Not into collaborative stuff, Light-o. PVP is what I’ll play with ya.”  
  


“That is, frankly, wrong-headed Ryuk.  You’re not thinking about how our gaming should ultimately  _be_  collaborative for us to have fun. Then… Then, I have to suspect maybe you’re just looking to brag to me about how great you are because you’ve had more time to practice. If you are only playing with me as ends, just as means to get some points over on me, staying above-it-all… you know, sometimes I don’t think you can even enjoy my wins!”  
  


“Light…”  Always taking his shot at a speech, huh. Light wasn’t really talking about their Mario games anymore. Light was using them as an aphorism for their… hm, _friendship_  and Ryuk just smiled his shark smile, and replied to him, “I enjoy it when you win.”  
  


“So what’s the problem with playing an RP where we team up?”  
  


Ryuk muttered under his breath, “I’m on nobody’s team. Not even in a fantasy world. Can’t get into it.”  
  


And he watched the human grow vaguely uncomfortable. So that Light stood up, “I guess that’s enough games for tonight then. I should write my French essay.”  
  


“Sure thing, Light-o. I’ll be up on the roof. And if you aren’t going to finish those?” He chuckled and held out his huge clawed hand expectantly.  
  


“I am though. I don’t eat quickly. You can’t enjoy things like that. Look…” Light trailed off; seemed to stop short of saying more. He was not one to beg. Light nibbled his bunny apple and gathered the pillows into the closet to clear his floor.  
  


“Goodnight, then,” Ryuk said to his back and felt the cold atmosphere in the room.  
  


Light didn’t say it back and sat down to his French textbook.

Sheesh, the human would get over it. And Ryuk had until next weekend to practice dodging shells.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The L’s A Woman and Yotsuba Arc Light Wants to Marry Her/Is Obsessed with Her Idea

* * *

 

They are even one week into being chained together when Light Yagami asks Watari, “Sir, can I bother you for one moment?”

He is helping him clean the mess she left of the cookies he brought, lifting the tray back to it’s caddy and says, “I suppose you may Yagami-san what is it?

“I’d like to ask for your blessing.”

“My… blessing, was it?”

“I’d like to ask for L’s hand in marriage.”

L rolls her eyes in a nearly audible fashion, young kids these days and their absurdist sense of humor.

Watari is regarding Light carefully though, he tilts his head sideways, which L recognizes as a sign he’s considering something quite seriously. Light hands him the broom he borrowed when the man walked in.

“Why are you asking me this.”

“With all due respect, she’s twenty five and you are still taking care of her.”

“Someone must.”

“Right. Well. That someone could be me.”

“Ah. You are proposing because you will care for her?”

“I want to.”

“Young man, traditionally one might have better started off with a simple date.”

“There is nothing traditional about this.” He shakes his wrist and the long chain jangles, “I’ve been in bed beside her this entire week.”

“…You seem a good lad.”

“He’s my primary suspect.” L says in the background.

“So yes? No?” Light continues.

“I could certainly use the break.”

L spits her sugar laden earl grey out on her keyboard, “HE’S MY PRIMARY SUSPECT FOR A CASE OF MASS HOMICIDE.”

“You won’t regret this.” Light says sounding extremely grateful, shaking Watari’s hand dutifully and smiling from ear to ear.

L finds a Hello Panda cookie nestled under her keyboard which Light hadn’t managed to clear away yet and lobs it into one of his shining-with-sincerity-and-stupid-with-overconfidence amber eyes.

Watari takes out his feather duster from the bottom shelf of his trolley and hands it to Light, “I’ll trust you with this part then.”

Light brushes continually at his left eye and L sees with satisfaction she has made it water.

“Is there a punchline I’m missing?” She asks the both of them.

Light picks the cookie up off the floor and throws it in the garbage, “That’s what you still don’t get about me. I’m always sincere, Ryuuga.”

“He’s impetuous. It may suit you.” Watari says to her and winks.

Light is leaking tears from his left eye, somehow looking just as valiant, “You really won’t regret giving me your blessing, Watari-san.”

“Understood,” Watari slowly leaves with the trolly but just before he exits, he adds, “You have my blessing only if she’s interested. Careful my boy. She’s stubborn.”

“Why was my opinion not being directly asked for,” L says sullenly.

“Because it was a foregone conclusion you’d say no.”

“Of course I will say no. I’m much older than you and you’re still dating Amane-san.”

“I’ve dated Misa. That doesn’t make her my girlfriend.”

“That’s not what she thinks.”

“She’s a sweet girl. She’s not my girlfriend.”

“No, you will continue to date her. You can take advantage of an old man’s emotion’s doesn’t mean you can take advantage of mine. You are my primary suspect.”

“You told me I was your first friend.”

“So?”

“So I like you too. And I’m not Kira.”

“Yagami-Kun. This might confuse you because I’m sure the two offers often overlap in your life but someone liking you as a friend and liking you as a potential partner are different things. An offer for friendship is not an offer for romance. You are probably Kira. Very highly probably. And I know you were Kira in the past. The only question remaining is if you were in control of your body at that time.”

“Well if I’m not Kira; and I know I’m not - so I’m going to date you with the intention to marry you.”

“Fine. Sure. If you aren’t Kira my integrity as a detective will be nullified and nothing will matter to me anymore. I suppose I’ll be open to anything at that point. Even someone like you.”

“You’re such an ice queen.”

“Certainly and you’re a queen trying to be a straight boy because that’s what his dad wants. Light. Don’t you ever talk to Watari like that again.” She says, dusting the cookie dust that’s been hidden under the keyboard onto the floor and making Light do a small irritated intake of breath. “Ever again or I will put you back in a cell.”

Silence hangs in the room and Ryuuga points to the floor.

“Well, you offered to give the man a break, get to it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret Shinigami For: @invcnio-patcr
> 
> Pairings/Characters: L, Watari, Roger, Roillsh (Roger Ruvie x Quillsh Wammy) Yes you read that right.
> 
> Rating/Warnings: Mostly G, like one sentence towards the end of T

In His Service

 

“How do you and Roger know each other anyhow?” L was trashing emails from INTERPOL without opening them as Watari watched.

 

L took a small, delicate sip of his TWG Earl Grey, and calmly continued in his monotone, “He’s never deserved your loyalty. But then, neither have I.”

Today was a rare day of personal questions and a not so rare day of self doubts though those were seldom vocalized, “Young sir,” Watari took his hat off to underscore his deliberate choice of words, “Regardless of titles, I have only ever been in the service of royalty.”

 

He paused before giving an answer. He’d been L’s caretaker since he’d adopted him at 6 years old, and L had maybe asked a personal question once every few years. He supposed L was old enough to handle the information, “We met in a government program in our youth. He was there as a researcher and I was there as an operative.”

 

—————-

 

I was around 30 at the time, and tasked to brainstorm with another agent about the logistics of a lab break in the US. I remembered the first time I saw Roger, his pronounced hook nose had been buried deep in some dusty tome. He’d glanced up to glower intensely at me when I sat down, but it wasn’t as if I had sat down uninvited.

I’d been forced to tap Roger on the wrist when he wouldn’t look up again after the glare ended, “You are Roger Ruvie, if I am not mistaken?”

The hawkish man gave a dissatisfied huff, sitting up in his fine tweed jacket tailored to his thin form, and continued with his earlier glare. “And you’re Wammy, Quillish. Code name Watari. 30 years and half that in experience. I’ve finished my side of this assignment and already sent in my results, so you should check your inbox at the headquarters. All the details are there regarding what you should avoid upon entry into the facilities, as well as how you might extract the chemical agent without coming to very much harm.”

“Very much, eh? Our superiors have asked I discuss this chemical weapons lab with you directly. Not that I merely read your exhaustive missive.”

“Alright.” Roger heaved haughtily, then spoke to me like a child. “The coordinates are for an underground lab in Rochester, New York. Yes, the chemical agent you’re procuring is known to have deleterious effects on the central nervous system, in a manner that maims but does not kill its victims. In the mood to shoot some things? Well, don’t. The whole lab may contaminated by placei has storage of the compound if you do. Honestly what more is there to say? You will be fine as long as you carefully observe all my advice and heed my warnings. There. We’ve fully discussed this matter now, and my advice is still to read my research very carefully should you wish to avoid harm.”

“Yes, you are making it very clear you believe I am incapable of reading comprehension.”

“Godspeed. May you be successful on England’s behalf. Should you fail it will jeopardize my own career.”

“Long live the Queen.” I was amused because Roger looked practically ready to spit in my face when all I’d done was sit down and ask basic questions. It was time to needle him. “You aren’t a bloke that fancies company much?”

Needle met steel. “What I fancy, Mr. Wammy, is the respect due to my profession… which should inform your own but need not interact a position such as yours, sniper.”

I laughed tastefully and took my heavy wool coat off to drape it across the back of the chair, indicating I intended to stay awhile longer. “I’m a chemist as well as a marksman, you know. Quite a few of us in the Royal Service have an intellect that matches our physicality . It was a bit more selective than university.”

Roger reddened at my cool one-upsmanship. 

I noticed the beads of sweat forming on Roger’s brow, and that his hands were slightly shaking on the table beside his book. He really wasn’t one for confrontation was he? 

An uncouth glee came over me and I continued my verbal assault, “You’re on temporary contract to the crown. That makes me your boss.” I realized Roger answered to me within this hierarchy and not the other way around.

“What is your point? Are we done here?”

“No.” I laughed, “We will discuss this over a drink in front of my hearth later since you can’t relax enough to stop repeating yourself like a broken record. Roger Ruvie, you will report to my quarters at 19:00 or I will have to throw out your research and send for another scientist.”

Roger looked like he was weighing an option between being set on fire or drowning. Finally he replied, “Fine. I will make sure this is the last assignment I ever have with you, but you will not waste 4 months of my work because I offended your ridiculous need for attention.”

When Roger left the table abruptly, he left the book behind. I picked up the English translation of Dante’s Inferno and went to check it out myself. I bet this man was a romantic.

It turned out that Roger had no tolerance for alcohol. And I had no tolerance for more words. Instead of a meeting of minds, we snogged in my study, the tension releasing from both of us and Roger sighing into my neck, cutely enraged.

No, I won’t tell L that part.

Instead I simplified all those crazy death defying years, and stated that Roger and I met in the service of the Queen. 

Then remained on in the service of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing credit to @kiranatrix because otherwise, this piece would be in unenviable shape.


End file.
